


Stolen

by fadingtales



Series: Filling Up the Empty Spaces and Stolen (companion fics) [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Future Fic, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingtales/pseuds/fadingtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Filling Up Empty Spaces. He was the one that stole her away, but in this game of heist he finds himself losing something he didn't even know was his. Klaus/Caroline. AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

She has lost count of exactly how many days had passed since she's been with him. They blur together in a frenzy of blood and limbs and new cities.

She was hesitant in the beginning, unable to complete a kill even after she had all but completely drain her victim.

"After at a certain point it's more merciful to finish them," he had whispered in her ear.

He had sounded almost kind.

So she did.

With each new kill she finds herself disturbingly delighted by the thrill of the hunt. Her tally of body counts increases with alarming rate.

He never forces her to actually come with him.

"You can leave if you want," he would say nonchalantly. He doesn't need unwilling dead weight holding him back.

She stays and she wonders if this was his plan all along. Kill them with kindness he does.

And then sometimes she'd see a girl and think it might be Bonnie, or maybe Elena. She would be somewhere nowhere near home and hear someone call her name and she'd turn and expect it to be Matt or Tyler. And in those moments the homesickness would hit her. But it always passes.

At the end of the day when he extends his hand towards her, like a moth to a flame she always goes to him.

Still in the back of her head, she wonders what would happen if one day she didn't take that hand. If she turned around and left. She toys with the idea in the recesses of her mind. If only to wonder if he'd follow.

xxx

She's capable of much more cruelty than he gives her credit for. And she doesn't break like the glass figurine he had thought she would be.

He watches as her terrified expressions turn into elation. See the change in her with every kill. Always her choice, not his.

He dangles that carrot in front of her every day when he extends his hand. Let her make that choice of whether or not to continue with him. He might have stolen her away, but she is by no means held hostage.

She flashes him a smile, trimmed with fresh blood from her kill and he feels his skin prickling from it. The hairs on his arms stand on end and he is reminded that his pulse can still race.

They come together almost magnetically. Their kisses tasting of copper and metal from the blood of their victims.

With her hair spread on the pillow like a golden halo and a cruel smile on her cherry lips, it's not difficult to mistaken her for an angel of death.

She rakes his chest with her nails, drawing blood. Watches as the scarlet marks heal only to replace them with fresh ones.

His teeth grazes her thigh, leaving bite marks the shape of moons along their insides. Her back aches off the bed and her hands clench the sheets into rumpled knots.

She pulls his face towards her, meeting him with a savage kiss that is all teeth and tongue.

His hands slides down the sides of her thighs, squeezing them lightly and parts them. She can feel him there and she lets out a sigh, thrusting her hips forward. Too close, but not close enough. Her body aches for more. She doesn't have to see his face to feel the smirk against her shoulder. He stills her with his hand and makes soothing noises as he bends his head down to leave a kiss on the underside of her chin.

He teases her with excruciating pleasure as he gives her lingering torturous kisses. She runs her hands over his muscled back. Writes words she'll never speak of to him along his skin.

He hisses as she marks him and grabs her hands and pins them against the bed. She leans forwards as if too kiss him, but instead nips his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're not as sweet as I had thought," he whispers hoarsely, a tongue darting out to lick the blood she's drawn.

She smiles wickedly at his words and rocks her hips against his roughly.

"And you're a lot sweeter than I thought," she replies.

She drags her teeth across his chest. Her fangs pierce his skin and he lets out a gasp as he feels his blood flow out of the wound.

"I never realized you possessed such a tender heart."

He grabs her face with his hand and gives her a punishing kiss, just as he slides into her. She gasps in pleasure and he begins an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Her hands run down the sides of his abdomen and rests on his waist. She arches her back to press more of her body against his. He increases his rhythm and she moves with him, rotating her hips in a circular fashion that makes him groan against her skin.

Once more they pick up the pace, their kisses becoming more passionate as their bodies move in unison.

He calls out her name when he reaches towards the edge. She feels her lips tugging upwards into a smile and she brings a hand up to caress his face, pressing her lips softly against his. She rides out the pleasure with him until they both see stars.

"Was it your plan to seduce me all along when you kidnapped me?"

They lay intertwined amongst tangled bed sheets.

"No need for any scheming, darling... you're a murderess," he sighs against her skin.

He kisses her again and then again, because one kiss is never enough.

"You're wrong... I'm a thief," she replies.

Her finger lightly taps against his chest, at that spot right above his heart where her bite mark has already healed.

xxx

When he opens his eyes the next morning the sheets are cold and his arms are empty. He pulls himself out of bed and gets dressed. The house is still and the rooms are silent.

When the sun sets for the second time in a row without any sign of her reappearance, he realizes what she had meant.

She has taken a piece of him with her.


End file.
